Pengantin Boneka
by sabaku no ligaara
Summary: Aku hanyalah gadis yang menikah tanpa dasar rasa cinta. Hanya atas bisnis kedua orang tua kami. Kami, aku dan suamiku, hanya boneka. Itulah sebabnya aku menyebut diriku Pengantin Boneka/For 100LSFSH event


Aku hanyalah Uchiha Hinata. Wanita yang menikah tanpa ada dasar rasa cinta. Kadang aku berpikir, Ayah hanya memanfaatkanku untuk membuat perusahaan kami semakin berjaya atas kerjasama yang telah dibangun bersama perusahaan Uchiha—perusahaan milik ayah mertuaku. Kami—aku dan suamiku—hanya bonekanya. Itulah sebabnya aku menyebut diriku … Pengantin Boneka.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**I do not get any comersial adventages by making this fanfic.**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: OOC, ide pasaran, Semi-M, Hinata's POV**

Didedikasikan untuk event** 100LSFSH**** (100 Love Stories for SasuHina)**** - Devil and Angel (SasuHina)**

**Just for fun. Please enjoy! :)**

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada perubahan yang besar setelah aku resmi menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Hanya statusku yang sudah tidak lajang, lalu seorang pria dingin yang selalu tidur di sampingku setiap malam, dan juga kewajibanku yang harus menyiapkan makan dan keperluannya selama di apartemen kami. Tidak ada komunikasi, tidak ada rumah tangga hangat, manis, dan penuh cinta yang selalu diceritakan teman-temanku. Tidak pula ada kasih sayang yang selalu kulihat pada pancaran mata Kak Neji terhadap istrinya. Hanya ada rumah tangga yang dingin, kaku, dan hambar.

Untuk satu bulan ini, aku masih bisa tahan hidup dengannya. Selama ia tidak jahat padaku, ia juga tidak berselingkuh di belakangku, bahkan dia tidak menyentuhku sama sekali. Aku tahu itu dilakukannya karena tidak sama sekali mencintaiku. Begitu pun aku yang tidak mencintainya.

Tapi memikirkan akan hidup dengan keluarga seperti ini selamanya tak urung membuatku gelisah. Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan kami hidup seperti ini? Sampai kapan aku hidup dalam raga sebuah boneka yang memiliki kewajiban melayani suamiku yang seorang robot dingin tak berekspresi? Membayangkan dia yang tak akan menyentuhku dan membiarkan kami tak memiliki keturunan, membiarkanku kesepian tanpa adanya buah hati yang bisa menghidupkan keadaan kami.

_Sampai kapan, Sasuke?_

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggilku di tengah pekerjaanku memasangkan dasinya.

Sekilas kami tampak romantis dan serasi, tapi bila dilihat lebih jelas, baik aku maupun dirinya sama-sama tak berekspresi, tidak ada cinta. Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta dan aku tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk itu. Dari remaja aku telah diberitahu ayahku bahwa kelak ia akan menikahkanku pada seorang anak teman bisninsnya.

Karena itu, aku tidak pernah membiarkan diriku jatuh cinta. Karena cinta itu hanya akan membuat diriku dan pria yang kucintai tersakiti. Karena cepat atau lambat, aku akan bersanding dengan pilihan ayahku itu.

Dan pria itu telah ada di depanku. Suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Hn_," sahutnya datar.

Benar-benar dingin layaknya robot besi yang kaku. Tak bisa sedikit pun aku membaca rautnya. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Adahkah diriku di dalam sana? Aku tidak akan medapat jawaban apa pun selama aku masih bisu.

"Malam ini, bolehkah aku makan malam di rumah Ayah?"

Ya, sudah dua minggu aku tidak menemui ayah. Padahal kami masih ada dalam satu kota yang sama. Ayah sering meneleponku agar aku dan suamiku berkunjung ke rumhanya. Dan kebetulan karena hari ini juga bertepatan dengan hari valentine, aku ingin memberi kejutan pada ayahku. Ia pasti senang sekali.

Sasuke sejenak terlihat berpikir, tapi aku sama sekali tidak dapat membaca apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Terserah kau saja," katanya dingin. Setelah aku selesai memasangkan dasi dan merapikan jasnya, ia segera mengambil tas kerjanya dan dengan langkah cepat menghampiri pintu keluar apartemen kami. Aku hanya bisa memandang punggung lebarnya yang terlihat kuat dan kokoh. Pria itu meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia berkata, "Aku hari ini akan pulang telat."

"Ah, baiklah," jawabku seadanya.

Lalu Sasuke benar-benar keluar dan menutup kembali pintunya. Meninggalkanku sendirian di apartemen megah tempat tinggal kami. Tidak ada kata-kata "_ittekimasu_" dan dijawab olehku, "_itterashai_". Tidak pula kecupan hangat yang selayaknya didaratkan sang suami di dahi istrinya. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah akan angan-angan itu.

.

.

**Pengantin Boneka by Sabaku no Ligaara**

.

.

Aku kembali pulang dari rumah Ayah, tepat saat jarum pendek jam yang menempel di dinding apartemen, menunjukkan angka sembilan. Saat aku memasuki apartemen, keadaannya masih sama seperti saat aku tinggalkan tadi siang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang telah menggunakan TV atau alat dapur seperti yang aku harapkan.

Hhh … ternyata Sasuke belum pulang. Tapi … kenapa aku mengharapkan kepulangannya? Apakah ia sudah makan? Perlukah aku menunggunya dan memasakkan sesuatu untuknya? Resah bercampur penasaran membuatku mengambil ponsel dari tas yang tadi aku pakai saat berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga. Haruskah aku menanyakan keadaannya dan memintanya segera pulang? Pipiku terasa hangat bersamaan dengan gejolak aneh yang kurasakan di dalam perutku. Ah … aku pasti hanya kurang enak badan.

Jemariku merasa ragu untuk menekan tulisan call pada nama Sasuke di layar ponselku. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Lagipula, bagaimana aku harus memulai perbincangan saat panggilanku diangkatnya? Apa aku mengganggunya?

Pikiran-pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalaku membuatku mengurungkan niat. Mungkin, alangkah baiknya kalau aku menyiapkan makan malam untuknya terlebih dahulu.

Aku pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangku ke dapur, mengenakan apron yang kugantungkan di balik pintu dapur, dan mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan aku buat.

.

.

**Pengantin Boneka by Sabaku no Ligaara**

.

.

Aku menatap hidangan yang masih mengepul di atas meja makan setelah aku merapikannya. Melihat hidangan yang terlihat lezat dan menggugah selera makan dengan harum masakannya saja sudah membuatku melengkungkan senyuman kepuasan. Hanya memasaklah satu-satunya kegiatan yang kugemari selama melayani Sasuke. Inilah satu-satunya pekerjaan yang aku lakukan dengan benar-benar tulus dan mau tak mau juga berdampak pada hasil masakannku seperti saat ini.

Kulirikkan pandangan kembali ke arah jam yang kini telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Sasuke belum pulang juga. Aku agak merasa gelisah dan khawatir dengan ketiadaannya seperti saat ini. Biasanya, jika Sasuke pulang telat pun ia tidak pernah pulang melebihi pukul delapan malam.

Aku duduk termenung menopang wajahku dengan siku yang menyentuh permukaan meja makan. Padahal ini hari Valentine, tapi Sasuke belum juga sampai. Padahal aku ingin sekali memperbaiki hubungan rumah tangga kaku seperti ini.

Bahkan hingga jarum pendek jam telah menunjukkan angka sebelas, suami yang kutunggu masih belum pulang juga. Apakah ia menginap di suatu tempat? Kenapa ia tidak mengabariku? Ataukah ia tidur di rumah pacar gelapnya? Pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerangku tak ayal membuat dadaku sakit. Perasaan macam apa lagi ini?

Ada segurat rasa kecewa, khawatir, takut, yang bercampur di dalam hatiku. Padahal hari valentine sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Aku tak sempat merayakannya bersama Sasuke. Ataukah memang tidak akan ada cinta dan kasih sayang untukku? Apakah memang takdirku hanya sebatas ini? Sebatas menjadi Pengantin Boneka?

Tak terasa, pandanganku memburam. Ada cairan hangat yang mencoba mendobrak keluar dari kelopak mataku. Lalu mulai mengalir jatuh membasahi pipiku yang mulai kembali memanas. Kenapa ini? Kenapa aku harus menangis?

—_Tok tok tok_

Pintu apartemenku diketuk secara kasar dan tidak sabaran. Aku segera menghapus sisa air mata yang masih membasahi pipi. Meninggalkan rasa lembab dan lengket di sekitar yang dialiri.

_Tok tok tok tok tok_

Kembali pintu diketuk secara keras.

"Se-sebentar!" Seruku dari arah ruang makan.

Segera saja kuhampiri pintu apartemen dan membukakan kuncinya.

Di sana, di hadapanku, suamiku berdiri dengan wajah memerah dan mata sayu setengah tertutup. Bisa kulihat pula matanya agak memerah dan tubuhnya sudah tidak setegap yang aku lihat saat ia berangkat bekerja.

"Hinata…," ucapnya dengan nada lembut yang mengalun merdu tertangkap indra pendengaranku.

Aku hanya terpaku, belum bisa menangkap keanehan yang terjadi.

"Hinata…," ucapnya lagi seraya mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Di sanalah aku mengerti dengan keadaannya setelah mencium bau alkohol menguar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke mabuk.

Di detik ketika aku menyadarinya, ia telah memelukku, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Ia mengecup dan melumatnya lembut. Seluruh persendianku lemas dan tulangku serasa berubah menjadi jeli. Tubuhku gemetar dengan mata terbelalak. Darah seperti dipompa cepat menuju wajahku, membuatnya memanas secara derastis. Jantungku meronta memukul tulang rusukku dengan keras dan cepat.

Aku yang sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi segera mendorong dadanya menjauh_—_walau dengan tangan lemas dan gemetar. Tapi baru saja aku menyentuh dadanya, ia telah terlebih dahulu menarik kepalaku lebih dalam dan mendorong badan kami masuk ke apartemen. Ia menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya dengan sebelah kaki yang ditendang ke belakang.

Ketika ia memperdalam ciumannya dengan memiringkan kepalaku dan memasukkan lidahnya, saat itu aku tidak lagi mencoba melawannya dan lebih memilih menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. Rasa hangat, bahagia, bercampur malu menyusup di jiwaku. Gejolak aneh di dalam perut kembali kurasakan-seakan ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang menari di dalamnya.

Seperti inikah rasanya? Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta pada pria mabuk di hadapanku ini?

Kami baru melepaskan ciuman kami setelah paru-paru kehabisan pasokan udara. Jarak antara wajah kami masih sangat dekat, bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan embusan napasnya yang memburu.

"Sa-sa-sasuke-_kun_," panggilku dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"_Akh_!" Ia tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya yang semula melingkari tubuhku, untuk memengangi kepalanya dengan raut kesakitan. Selain itu ia juga mencengkram helai rambut gelapnya yang tampak acak-acakan.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_!" seruku seraya merangkul satu lengennya di bahuku dan memapahnya menuju kamar kami.

Aku segera menidurkannya di kasur, serta melepaskan jas dan sepatunya yang masih terpasang. Saat aku mencoba untuk melepaskan dasinya, ia tiba-tiba memelukku kembali, membuatku jatuh menimpa dadanya. Pelukannya begitu erat seakan tak ingin aku pergi. Dan tak ingin menyisakan jarak sesenti pun, ia kembali menciumku dalam dan mengubah posisi hingga kini aku yang dihimpitnya di atas tempat tidur. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Hanya sebuah kecupan penuh kasih sayang yang tidak menuntut.

"Le-lepaskan Sasuke-_kun_!" Aku kembali mendorong dada bidangnya yang berlapis kemeja putih. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku dapat mencium wangi tubuh Sasuke yang maskulin dan memabukkan. Tidak menemukan bekas lipstick maupun parfum wanita di kemeja dan lehernya agak membuatku tenang.

Tapi … jika keadaannya mabuk seperti saat ini juga membuatku khawatir. Khawatir bila ia telah sadar, ia akan meminta maaf padaku dan memintaku menceraikannya bila aku mau. Karena aku tau Sasuke orang baik, ia juga tidak mencintaiku, mungkin ia tidak akan bersedih atau kehilangan bila aku meninggalkannya. Aku tak mau. Aku tidak mau ini terjadi!

"Sa-sasuke, le-lepaskan," rontaku sekali lagi. Ia tak melonggarkan pelukannya sama sekali.

"Tidak akan. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hinata." Nada suaranya terdengar lembut, dan memohon. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Berat tubuhnya yang menindihku berkurang ketika ia menumpukan tubuhnya di kedua tangan yang masing-masing berada di sisi tubuhku. Ia mengurungku dalam tatapannya yang lembut dan menghipnotis. Aku menghentikan rontaanku.

Ia membelai pipiku yang merona dengan satu tangannya. Perlakuannya sangat manis dan bisa membuat setiap wanita berlutut di kakinya memohon cintanya. Tapi tatapan dan suara itu nyatanya hanya ditunjukkan kepadaku. Setidaknya malam ini ia adalah pangeranku.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi. Aku selalu menjadi gila bila berurusan dengan apa pun tentangmu Hinata. Dan jika kau pergi dariku, itu sama saja kau telah membunuhku," tegas Sasuke padaku. "Aku seperti orang bodoh ketika kau mengatakan akan makan malam di rumah keluargamu, sementara aku telah menyiapkan makan malam di sebuah restoran untuk kita." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dengan satu tangan. "Usahaku berantakkan! Dan lebih bodohnya aku hanya mengatakan terserah karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih. Aku bingung, aku tidak bisa berpikir dan menjadi gila. Yang kulakukan hanya minum minuman keras untuk mengurangi bayang-bayangmu yang bagai candu di kepalaku.

"Bayang-bayang kau yang tidak mencintaiku dan telah mencintai pria lain tidak dapat kuenyahkan! Aku tidak ingin-"

"_Ssstt_…."

Tanganku yang semula berada di dadanya untuk mendorongnya menjauh, kini bergerak menyentuh bibir pemuda yang aku rasa telah kucintai. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sasuke," ucapku lembut.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

Bisa kulihat binar di matanya yang gelap. Ia mengulas senyum kebahagiaan untuk pertama kalinya. Ya, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke yang seekspresif ini. Untuk pertama kalinya ia memelukku, menciumku, memanggil namaku dengan hangat, menatap mataku lembut. Meski dalam pengaruh alkohol sekalipun, aku sama sekali tidak akan menyesal.

Dan saat ia mendaratkan kecupannya di daerah lain, aku melingkarkan tanganku di belakang kepalanya. Memejamkan mata, menikmati. Bahkan saat kami melakukan yang lebih, dan lebih. Hanya nama Sasuke-lah yang dapat kulantunkan.

Terima kasih, pada Kami-sama yang telah mengikatkanku dengan pria ini.

Terima kasih, pada ayahku yang tak memberiku kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta.

Terima kasih, kepada alkohol yang membuatku mengetahui isi hatinya.

Terima kasih, pada suamiku yang telah melepaskan jiwaku dari raga boneka ini. Menjadikanku pengantin yang sesungguhnya. Membuatku menjadi wanita yang utuh.

-owari-

A/N: fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk event 100LSFSH. Di mana akan ada 100 cerita cinta antara Sasuke Dan Hinata yang akan dipublikasikan serentak pada tanggal 14 Februari yang bertepatan dengan hari valentine. Sebenernya, awalnya saya mau bikin side story fic ini yang merupakan sudut pandang Sasuke, tapi karena saya pemalas dan lagi sibuk, rasanya segini juga cukup lah /plak!

Go SasuHina Go!

Happy valentine day, DnA! :)


End file.
